Seventh Element: Belief
by ReiningFire
Summary: Mystic Sunshine was taken in by Celestia as a small filly because she had no parents. Mystic has a dream about the six elements separating over a chaos that cause disbelief in friendship. Celestia takes the dream seriously and sends her daughter to Ponyvi
1. Chapter 1: Bad Dream

*Yep, another story to work on during writer's block. The x's separate two parts, cause I don't know how to do that line thing. Also, review any way you wish so it can help me become a better writer. Enjoy!

I was picked up by Celestia when I was just a filly. I had no parents and no family. I was one of the luckiest fillies in Canterlot. Celestia took care of me with her sister Luna, who played with me all day. Then Celestia sang me lullabies to sleep when Luna left to guard the night. Celestia was my mother, and Luna was like my sister as I grew up. I loved them both to no end. Only, what's this? This strange dream. It's...it's some sort of chaos, it's going after six ponies, it's...death!

"Are you okay, Mystic Sunshine?" Celestia galloped in quickly, looking at me concerned. I breathed heavily and sweated drastically as I woke up from a haunting dream. Those ponies, who were they? I'd never seen them before. One was pink, the other yellow, another orange, another purple, one blue, and the last was white. Who were those mares? Why did I dream of a dark cloud giving them death?

"I'm okay, mother," I said as I took in a deep breath.

"I heard you screaming in your sleep. Are you sure? Please, tell me what you dreamed of,"

"I...I'm afraid you'll think different of me, mother," I said, looking to the side. Celestia sighed, and called for her sister, who flew into the room through the window slowly.

"What did Sunshine dream about, sister?" Celestia asked. Luna nodded her head.

"I...I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It was like I was blocked off. I was worried, but thought it was a small thing,"

"It was no small thing," Celestia said. She looked back to me.

"Sunshine...tell me what you dreamed of, now," Celestia said with a raised voice.

"Calm yourself, sister. We'll, I mean _I _will speak to her. She's more comfortable with me. Stand guard outside as I talk to Sunshine," Luna said to Celestia, who looked back at me concerned. The doors to my room were magically shut and Luna sat herself on the bed close to me.

"Tell me, Sunshine. What ailed you a few minutes ago before you woke up?" Luna asked softly. I nodded my head.

"It...it was so scary,"

"Just tell me. It's been five years since we took you in as a filly. You're a grown mare now. You can trust me,"

"I...I dreamed of six ponies. They started fighting, and lost all hope and faith in one another. They lost belief in friendship, and a cloud of death engulfed every last one of them. It had scary, sharp-red eyes. It's teeth were sharp, and...I...I...I was next," I started crying, and Luna brought me closer to her. She embraced me tightly.

"Shh, shh," Luna hushed me as I sobbed. "You're okay now, Sunshine. I'll go talk to Celestia about this,"

"But what if-"

"She won't think different of you. She loves you. You are her only child. She has a nephew, but no real child. You're her only light,"

I sniffled and looked into Luna's deep eyes. "Really?"

"Really. Now just go to sleep now, okay? I'm in control of your dreams from here on out,"

"Can I dream of the garden outside?"

Luna laughed. "Of course, Sunshine. Now sweet dreams," Luna kissed my forehead and used her magic to tuck me in. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, no longer worried of that terrible dream. But I did feel something was coming. Something big. And it put shivers in my body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna walked over to Celestia on the balcony. Celestia stared out to the stars with sorrow in her eyes.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting, sister,"

"You told me to wait,"

"I did. And well, Twilight Sparkle and the others might be in grave danger,"

Celestia gasped, and turned around quickly.

"What do you mean? I thought everything would be fine after Twilight fulfilled her destiny,"

"You were wrong, apparently. Mystic had a dream about them separating through disbelief in friendship. Some sort of new chaos is arising. That's why my powers would not let me see her dream. This new chaos must have power over the mind and dreams,"

"We must warn Twilight," Celestia said quickly. She used her magic to take out a scroll and quill with ink and began writing a letter. Luna bit her lip and looked back to the room where Mystic Sunshine slept.

"We could send Sunshine to help them," Luna said fiercely.

"You can't possibly be serious," Celestia said. "She's a unicorn, but she doesn't know half the magic Rarity does, and that's little magic," Celestia said as she continued writing. Luna took a hoof forward.

"I've been with her every day. She helps put faith and belief in other ponies' hearts. She has powers. She could be another element,"

"How could she be another element if I crafted only six?"

"I don't know, but it's possible. So many young fillies love her because of her strong powers to put faith and belief in others. Please, we must send her in case that dream does come true,"

"Then we'd be risking all of their lives,"

"Then send in Discord. He wasn't a part of the dream,"

"That may be so, but he's not the type to take everything serious. But since he believes in the power of friendship, I guess a first shot is better than none,"

"Thank you sister. I promise you that Sunshine won't fail. She's like a second sister to me. She could be my student. I'll train her magic after this mission is accomplished,"

"What about Cadence and Shining Armor? Should I tell them?"

"Yes. We need every last leader to know this chaos. But they must not tell their people,"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Luna," Celestia finished her letter to Twilight and wrote the secret letters to the leaders of Equestria. Luna walked into Mystic Sunshine's room and used her magic so she could see her sister's cutie mark. There was none, and Luna sighed.

"You have powers, yet you haven't found your purpose. I guess this mission will decide that. I love you, little sister," Luna said, and walked out the room. The new chaos was going to fall, whether it liked it or not. And there were so many lines of defense. But if all did turn out like the dream, Sunshine could use her powers to reinforce the elements.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

*I kind of realized how I made this kinda like Twilight's story. Interesting, yet I'm glad I didn't totally copy it. Enjoy Chapter 2.

"Wake up, Sunshine," I heard Luna's voice echo in my head, and I opened my eyes slowly. There she stood, beside my bed smiling down at me. "Morning, little sis,"

"Morning," I said rubbing my eyes. Luna giggled and used her magic to take out a dusty old book. It had a spell tome on it, but I couldn't make out its image. "N-no way!" I gasped. "You're really going to teach me new spells besides for levitation and writing?" I said excitedly. This was going to be so much fun. Learning new spells with my big sis. So. Awesome.

"Actually, I thought you might learn them completely if you had no help," said Luna still smiling. She opened the book to the first two pages and laid the hardcover in front of me.

"W-why? That's no fair," I said angrily. Luna nudged my head and smiled.

"Celestia's student learned almost everything by herself, and she became the princess she was destined to be,"

That made me a little sad, and I looked towards my flank. It was still blank, even though I was a grown mare. All of my filly friends had cutie marks except for me. I hadn't found out who I was destined to be.

"Am I destined to be a princess?" I asked Luna with a sigh. Luna looked left and right.

"Well aren't you already living like one?" She said holding out her hoof. She brought it out to show me everything in my room, as well as the pretty dresses I wore to special events. But I never met Celestia's student before? Or...was that what the ceremony was about when I was sick?

"I guess. Is this student that you're talking about that princess you guys held a ceremony for without me? Princess Twilight whatever her name is?"

Luna giggled. "It's not our fault you caught a cold,"

I rolled my eyes. "Says the mare that gave me it,"

"Hey. It was a slight cold. I didn't think one sneeze, mind you I covered it, would have made you sick," Luna said with a soft voice. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever. So pray tell, why exactly did you come in here with that dusty old tome book?"

Luna cleared her throat and brought it closer to me with her magic. "Oh, of course. You're going to be my student, and as a first lesson, you must go to Ponyville and finish this book along the way,"

"That's it? Who wants to go to some country town and do nothing? Not me,"

"Trust me, you'll make a lot of friends there,"

"I have so many friends here, though," I whined. Luna rolled her eyes.

"You need friends that are _your_ age, Sunshine. Those fillies would have been mares after you're an adult,"

I sighed. "So you're not happy with the friends I have?"

"It's not that, Sunshine," Luna said caressing my face with one hoof. She caressed my mane and looked sorrowfully in my eyes. "I want you to learn what lies outside of Canterlot's walls. Plus, you get to learn a bunch of magic on the way. Also, if you want to write to me, you remember the spell to send it, right?"

I nodded. "Yep! I know three types of spells thanks to you. I know beginner levitation for writing with a quill, sending letters to important ponies, and finally a small spell I kind of found lying on the floor is Star Swirl whatever that old pony's name is," Luna raised her eyebrow and I giggled nervously.

"What kind of spell was it?"

I used my magic to pick up the book and I quickly ran to the door.

"So you wanted me to go to Ponyville, right?" I asked nervously. That spell I cast was the one that kind of blew up the kitchen a year back. I just didn't want Luna to be upset before I left.

"You were the one who blew up the kitchen, weren't you?"

"It...It was an accident,"

_Dang, how'd she know?"_

"I know because I can read what you are thinking. Celestia can do the same as well. But I'm glad to see you're enthusiastic about Ponyville,"

"I'm not enthusiastic...I'm nervous. Can I say goodbye to my friends?"

"It's best they don't know anything, Sunshine. Head straight to train station with the royal guard. After that, you're on your own for making new friends,"

"Thank you Luna. I'll miss you," I said. I hugged her for at least a whole minute. I was leaving my big sister and my mother, all for a first lesson as my sister's new student. I was scared, yet happy at the same time. Why would I be happy about leaving my family? Is it the thrill of the lesson and being my sister's student? Or is it something even bigger than that? Luna broke the embrace, and a tear left her eyes.

"Goodbye, Sunshine. May Celestia guide you, and I will as well,"

I smiled and waved goodbye before I left the room. I could see sorrow in Luna's eyes. But I also saw fear as well. What could she have been scared of? She was a princess, who fears nothing. But even if somepony is royalty, that doesn't mean they don't have their fears, right?

I got to the train after a long walk with two guards. I had read through at least twenty pages of the book Luna gave me. These spells were quite interesting. They were varied unlike other spell books I'd seen. Usually the other tomes had a specific type of spell, but this one had protection, offensive, and healing spells as of where I was.

"Goodbye, Madam Sunshine," The guards said in unison. I smiled and closed the book with my magic.

"Please, call me Mystic. I'm growing tired of Sunshine. It has gotten old," I said with a moderate tone. The guards bowed and I got on the train. Next stop, Ponyville. And to pass the time, a lovely spell book I could master in a night and day. That is, if I didn't blow up the train as I opened the page.


	3. Chapter 3: Tragedy

Luna walked up to her sister who was reading letters.

"Are those from the leaders of Equestria?" Luna asked. Celestia nodded and continued reading.

"They say it would be right to tell the ponies. But what if that's what this new chaos wants us to do? Create chaos so it may grow stronger,"

"I agree with you, sister. Tell them to rally up votes. It's best the ponies of Equestria don't panic,"

"I believe Twilight has a right to know, so I have sent her a letter,"

"Has she written back?"

"Yes,"

"What did she say?" Luna asked. Celestia used her magic to give Luna the letter.

"I apologize, for I'm very busy. But before you read it, might I ask a question, dear sister?"

"What is it?"

"How did Sunshine feel about leaving?"

Luna looked into Celestia's eyes, and saw a dash of fear within her. She may have been one of the most powerful rulers of Equestria, but losing Sunshine would certainly weaken her. And if the dream came true, and Twilight became non-existent, all of Equestria would fall into grave chaos.

"She was sad, and said goodbye to you. I know in her heart she'll miss you a lot," Luna saw a tear leave Celestia's eye when she smiled.

"That's…that's good to hear," Celestia said. Her voice had cracked, and she sniffled. "I think I should write the responses. You can read Twilight's letter meanwhile,"

"Thank you, sister," Luna said as she left the room, scroll levitating above her. Luna walked the hallways and felt a presence within Mystic Sunshine's room. She used a spell on her hooves that removed sound from her steps. She placed her ear on the door, and gasped when she heard voices.

"She's not here. Her birthday is nearing, and we've got to get her before then," A coarse male voice said harshly.

"What could happen if we don't get her?" A mare's voice responded.

"She puts belief in other ponies. We should have acted sooner. We really have to find her. Her name is Mystic for a reason. She has the powers to see the future, and is sensitive to all things supernatural, all things beyond science and pony comprehension,"

"Well while you two were arguing, I found this cloud above her bed. It seems to be a vision of some sort. And there's many. For example she foresaw Discord's second coming when those stupid fillies released him. And what's this?" A third voice was heard, but it was hushed so gender was not specific. Luna wanted to walk in, but knew there was three of them and only one of her. So she slightly opened the door and gazed in.

"Impossible!" A black unicorn with crimson hair and a diamond stud earring on his left ear hit the image cloud. It crashed into the wall and vanished. "She knows master's intentions. But you, mare…I know the ponies of Ponyville trust you more now. Here is a bag of gold, take it or leave it. As long as you get to Mystic before Twilight Sparkle does, an even greater reward will be bestowed upon you,"

"What powers could I possibly want?" Luna looked at the mare, but she was shrouded by a long, hooded jacket. Luna gritted her teeth angrily. She couldn't let this happen. Luna burst the door open with her magic, and her eyes turned a pale white.

"You three are going to pay before you can act! Stand down to the princess of the night!" Luna announced with her Equestrian voice. The hooded mare grabbed the bag and jumped out the window, and the two colts were left. They looked at each other and grinned.

"You should've minded your business. Now you'll pay. I've looked through thousands of spells, and even an immortal alicorn like yourself can't survive this otherworldly spell. Avada Kedavra!(Disclaimer, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling)" A green beam left the unicorn's horn, and hit Luna in the chest. She fell to the ground with a spin, pale and lifeless. The letter from Twilight floated down to the floor, and the hooded colt took off his jacket. He was a stallion unicorn with a scar over his right eye and an earring on his right ear. It looked like the twin earring to the other colt's accessory.

His coat was burgundy, and his goatee was a dark black. His hair had stripes of silver next to black and a dark, blood-red. His sharp neon blue eyes stood out, for it did not match his body at all. They had no shine, no iris. They were just a plain, neon blue.

"I think you did well with that spell, Ebony Crimson," He said with a smile. "Now to grab this letter,"

"Do you think that mare will succeed?" Crimson asked concerned.

"Oh, I don't know. But my plan is coming together perfectly. Oh, Mystic Sunshine, you will be mine," The burgundy pony said.

"What of Celestia? Do we rid her as well?"

"No. It's best this tragedy on the floor is best left…untouched, ha ha ha!" The pony laughed wickedly, and a green fire surrounded both ponies in a circle. They vanished into thin air and the walls of the room got burnt black as night. The ashes fell over Luna's body, and half the letter lay beside her.

_Dear Princess Celestia, _

_I thank you for the warning, and I will tell my friends immediately. Although you never told me you had a daughter. What's her name? Mystic Sunshine? I'm sure we'll become the best of friends, and_

The line was cut off there. The other half was taken by the ponies who left. So Luna lay dead, limp on the floor. A tragedy no pony ever expected. To be killed with a single spell, the likes of which no pony had never seen before had arisen. The face of chaos had been revealed, and it was up to Mystic to find a light to save everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming

I awoke slowly, and I stretched my limbs. I yawned, still tired. Drool was leaking from my mouth, and I wiped it off.

"Gosh, I was out cold. What time did I go to sleep?" I asked myself as I looked back to the clock. It was nine o'clock. Dang. Why would I feel so tired?

"We're here, miss Mystic," A handsome colt said as he opened my door. His brilliant blue eyes were dazzling and matched well with his baby blue mane and silver coat. He put his hoof out with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Oh my," I giggled and felt heat rush into my face. I put my hoof to his, and he helped me up. I couldn't believe this handsome, young, attractive colt was actually talking to me. Wait. How did he know my name? I wasn't informed of such a pony meeting me here.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled, miss Mystic," He said as he drew closer to me. I took a step back and nodded my head.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I have to go," I said as I walked past him. I used my magic to lift the book, and I was able to make it to the door to leave.

"Don't try and stop us. Trust me. We have many, many plans for you,"

"What do you mean?" I said as I looked back. But when I did, he was gone. I shrugged and rolled my eyes. What an insanely weird guy. What was he going on about? And why would I trust a stranger?

"Welcome to Ponyville!" A loud mare's voice called out. I looked left and right, but there was no one around. I felt something tap my left side, so I looked right instead. I yelled as a burst of confetti burst at me. It got stuck in my mane and coat.

"W-what is this? What kind of sick joke is this?" I asked angrily as I shook off the confetti. A pink pony with a poofy pink mane appeared from behind the confetti cannon.

"It's not a joke silly. It's your welcoming party!"

"W-welcoming party? But I don't even know you," I felt a pain rush through my head. The image of this same pony rushed through my head. She was one of the six that would lose belief in friendship. She was the same one from my dream. That meant the five others would be in this town. Is this why Luna sent me here? Was this a lesson, or a mission? Did she want me to clear the chaos that was coming? But how? There were so many questions to ask, almost too many. I had no special powers, so I would die first. But according to my vision, I'd be his target after he rid the world of the six.

"Are you okay? You seem to be in a lot of pain, and you're sweating,"

"I'm...I'm okay," I panted. "I just...who are you?" I asked the crazy pink pony.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Gummy!" She said as she took out a baby green alligator.

"Ah!" Get that away from me!" I yelped.

"Oh, Gummy is harmless. Why does everypony think he's dangerous? I call him Gummy _for a reason_, see? He has no teeth! Say hi, Gummy!" The alligator opened his mouth to show just its gums. I had to admit, it was awfully cute. But then he jumped and bit my mane.

"Eep! Get him off!"

"Teehee, he likes you!" She giggled. This visit from her was going to last a lot longer than I was hoping.

"Might I ask why you're here, and how you know me?" I inquired.

"Oh, Twilight got a letter from Celestia, stating her daughter was coming to Ponyville, and something about a chaos uprising, but that doesn't matter. I came here to introduce myself first! And I did!" She laughed bubbly.

"Um...yeah, and you did a great job at it," I rolled my eyes. I began walking past her. "So where is Princess Twilight? Last time I checked, a princess should be punctual about her duties," I said like a true royal noblemare.

"Oh, she flew off to get Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash up in Cloudsdale,"

"I see. Any other ponies coming late to welcome me?"

"Well there's-"

"I was being sarcastic. Jeez, don't you know any form of satire?"

"Not really, but I do know a lot of good jokes!"

"Entertain me, then, but just one."

"Okay! Um...why did the skeleton cross the road?"

"Why did it?"

"To cross to the other side!" A feint silence befell both of us, and I sighed.

"Really? That's supposed to be a joke?"

"Okay, that was just the beginning of being mean to me! Here's the bestest one I can create for now! How many ponies does it take to screw in a light bulb?'

"Um-"

"None! They all got shocked!" She snorted.

"Um...yeah. Ha, ha. Now I really have to go,"

"Sorry if I'm late girls! I decided to get Rarity and Applejack as well," A lavender alicorn pony said. She was magnificent, but lacked in beauty. Sure she had the eyes to shoot the luggage, but no colt to catch it with. In other words, her mane was too straight. My mane at least had some volume. I felt the pain rush through my brain as the images of their deaths scattered across my mind. It was too much. I...I was suffering from anxiety. My heart sped up and I felt the world around me spin.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked. I fell to the floor, and tried to keep my voices. I heard their voices echo as I closed my eyes.

"We...we need to get her to the hospital girls. Hurry! She had an anxiety attack, hurry!"


	5. Chapter 5: Mysteries

*To answer a reviewer's question, yes Discord will be in here, but patience is key. also the x's separate two parts. Enjoy!

I awoke on a soft bed, with a teal blue robe tied around me. I looked around the white room, which concealed a small amount of light. It was night time, and all lamps were off. No torches were lit, and no lanterns were on. No electricity at all. Just great. I looked beside me to see the IV pump was in order, and my heart rate was at a normal pace. I used my magic to pull the needles out of my side and held in the yelp.

"It's about time I find out just what Luna sent me here for," I said. I looked left and right, but my book was nowhere to be found.

"No! T-that can't be!" Those ponies must've taken it…I guess I'll use some other source of paper since my twenty pieces were tucked safely in the back of the book. I recalled one spell could make a wooden object into a thin, sheet of paper, so I glanced at a pencil.

"Huh. How convenient. Now to test out what I've learned," I said, concentrating the magic needed to transmute the pencil to paper.

"Come on," I said as I began to sweat. The magic came out, and the wooden pencil became a piece of paper. I looked beside what was the pencil was a quill and ink. But there was no paper. What stupid hospital put out all the necessary writing utensils, but no paper? I sighed as I dipped the quill in ink and began writing.

_"__Dear Luna,_

_My first day in Ponyville was a bit unpleasant, for I had a slight anxiety attack. I think it's those stupid dreams. I'm questioning my dreams, and I want to know. Who am I? I know I'm not your real sister, nor am I Celestia's biological child. I know you princesses found me. But where did you find me? Why did you take me in? Why do I have these dreams of ponies that are real, but they are going to suffer some fatal end? Am I…special? Is my name Mystic Sunshine a coincidence? Did you two name me Mystic because you knew of my psychic powers? If you did…I want to know why you never told me the complete truth. You two left me in the dust for so long, you made me think I was normal. You made me think I was a bright happy pony that made every small filly and pony believe in friendship!_

I began to cry, and the tears rolled down as I sobbed harshly, sucking in my breaths as the salty tears went into my mouth.

_You should have just told me! How dare you! I…I don't know what to do now because I'm stuck here until further notice. I would quit your lesson, but because of my blank flank…I'll make an exception. I want answers. I'll repeat myself. I want answers for all my questions and more. Tell me my history, my origins. Because a part of me has awoken, and I have realized my dreams are just predictions. Every prediction I have is stored in a cloud-ball in my closet. Or at least I think they're predictions. This has been happening ever since I was small, and_

I was running out of space, so I decided to end it with a few more words.

_I think again I must know the truths. _

_Your faithful sister/student,_

_Mystic Sunshine_

I used my magic to send the letter to Luna. It vanished with a spark. I walked to the window and opened the curtain with my magic. It was a beautiful night. I never got the chance to admire the night. I was always in the castle at night. Celestia always told me it wasn't safe for a mare to go out at night. So I just looked out the window. But even then, the stars were not as beautiful as now.

"I think I should calm myself by going outside. After all, I need some more fresh air," I whispered to myself as I made my way to the door. I used my magic to open the door. I made my way outside, and a strong breeze brushed across the area. It was so cold. I felt it to the bone. But it was summer. Why would there be a ice-cold breeze on a summer night? I looked upon the hills and saw a hooded pony running into Ponyville.

From the style of the mane flying out of the hood, it was a mare. I couldn't see anything else though. But her cloth was a bit rugged. For a pony with some sense of volume in her mane, she had no need for such rugged clothing. I shrugged and continued my small stroll. When I got to a plain with no trees in sight, I lied down on my back and watched the stars.

"Wow…if only Luna was here. Then we could both watch it. As sisters, but…I'm still upset at her for, wait…no, no it can't be!" I've done my research…and there should have been a crescent moon tonight. Where was it? I looked left and right in the sky. I got up and ran back and forth, trying to get some location of the pale object. But there was no moon at all. It was awfully late in the night. Why would Luna not raise the moon? It was supposed to be a balanced equilibrium between night and day.

"Luna, where are you?" I said as I sat down on my rump. I felt tears form at my eyes. It…it couldn't be. I broke the sorrow with a nervous laugh. "Maybe I was wrong. Luna can't be dead. She's immortal." I said with a shaky smile. But Celestia could have started the night as well, after hearing the thousand-year imprisonment story, Celestia could be able to raise night and day. So then that question still rises in my head. Is Luna still on this world?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestia was looking at the sunset as she slowly made the sun move. It was time for night to fall on Equestria. At last the sun hit the bottom, and Celestia looked blankly at the night, then behind her. It was awfully quiet.

"Luna? Where are you, sister? The night needs your moon," Celestia said as she walked out the balcony. Five colt guards ran into the royal room panting, and looking at the princess with unease.

"Your highness, I don't mean to intrude, but-"

"What happened to my sister?" Celestia inquired with an upset face, anger in her eyes. It intimidated the guards, and one gulped.

"That's what we came in here so fast for. Luna's…gone,"

"What do you mean gone?"

The guards looked back and forth at one another.

"Well? Speak,"

"She's gone from this world, your highness. She's…dead,"

Celestia gasped. "Where is she?"

"She's in your daughter's room,"

Celestia angrily grit her teeth and ran past the guards. She ran as quickly as she could, neon mane flowing in the wind quicker than it normally flowed. When she entered Mystic's room, she looked in fright down at her sister's pale, life-drained body.

"No! Luna!" Celestia knelt to her sister, and tears began to leave her eyes. They fell on Luna's body, and made small splashes as they hit her.

"Luna…please don't tell me you're really gone," She began to sob wildly. Guards from the castle surrounded the entrance to the room and looked on. Each took off their helmets and looked down.

"I'm going to use that spell…I know I'm not supposed to use it, but I will try. You will come back,"

Shining Armor pushed through the guards and entered Celestia's presence, standing directly behind her.

"You can't use that spell. It's wrong to bring the ceased back to life,"

"Why are you…here?" Celestia sniffled.

"I decided to meet with you while Cadence stood by at wait in the Crystal Palace. After all, I know Canterlot like the back of my hoof,"

"So you're here to tell me what to do?" Celestia still sobbed, her voice cracking, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Shining Armor sighed and looked down.

"I know your sister may be gone, but bringing back the ceased is the worst crime to do,"

"What rule say I can't bring her back?" Celestia said angrily, wings raised. She turned to Shining Armor with pale eyes, that with terrible power. Shining Armor didn't take a step back like the other guards did, and stared the same look into Celestia's eyes, a stare with a burning, powerful soul.

"The rule of nature. We're supposed to let the ceased pass on, not bring them back. If we could bring them back, there's be a complete imbalance of nature. No pony would die and live to see another world. I know immortal rulers like yourself and Luna can't see such a world ever, but whoever…whatever killed her must have some tricks up their sleeves. They obviously know their variety of magic,"

"What are you trying to say? You know why she died?"

"That I don't know, but Twilight might know. Calm down, so we can talk about the matter at hoof,"

Celestia did as told, and when she let go of her powers, she fell to her knees and began to cry again.

"I still can't believe she's dead…"

Shining Armor walked up to the princess, and hugged her tightly. Celestia hugged him back tightly, sobbing into his shoulders. He patted her back. He looked at Luna and cursed the pony that did such a thing in his mind. This new chaos was a curse that would ruin every pony it dared touch. Whatever else Mystic dreamed about…had to be told immediately.


	6. Chapter 6: Friend or Foe?

I watched the sun rise and a letter sparked in front of me. I looked at the letter, sighed, and used my magic to open it. It was time to find out my truth. It was time to find out who I am, who I was meant to be. My origins lied in this very scroll.

"So what do you have to say to me, sister?" I asked accepting. I read over the letter quickly as I would any page of a book, quick and in a flash.

"No…no, this can't be…" I said as tears formed in my eyes. "Luna's…Luna's dead! Oh, Celestia, no…who did this? Who would do such a thing?" The tears began to cascade down my face like a waterfall, and great rage burned within me. I grit my teeth as I sobbed hard. A burst of magic from my horn made the scroll turn to ashes, and they fell to the floor piece by piece.

"Luna…you were the only pony who I could trust, the only pony who could tell me everything. You…you promised me that I'd be your student. I…I don't even know if mother would make such an offer for me…" I continued to sob, and I heard a burst of magic from my six. I glanced back, eyes wet with sorrow. I gasped when I saw the same silver pony from before appear in my eyes.

"I can never…" He coughed twice, and fixed his messy mane. "Get that spell right, even though I can do it in a flash,"

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" I asked. The colt chuckled and bowed.

"Daughter of Celestia, sister to Luna, Mystic Sunshine. It's about time both of us had a small talk,"

"About what?"

"You look like the splitting image of your mother. Same, beautiful mane. And well, I'm your uncle. And as your uncle, I know everything about you. I know about your past, about your origins, about your…parents, ha, ha," He chuckled again. "In fact, do you know of the mark that's unnoticeable on your flank?"

I looked back. "Y-you mean my cutie mark? How is it unnoticeable?"

"Only a family member of your, I mean, our bloodline can cast it out," He said as he drew closer to me. His blue eyes were so amazing. He may have claimed to be my uncle, but I was so scared. I felt as if a dark aura surrounded him. But his dazzling looks made everything else oblivious. I gulped, and took a hoof back, and a few more, in rhythm as he came closer. I looked him straight in those dazzling blue eyes, trying to catch myself to say a few words. After all, I would be weak not to look in his eyes and tell him to back off.

"You…you can't be my uncle. Even if you are, I don't respect you. Celestia's my mother, and Luna is my sister. I know I want my origins, but-"

"See? That's just the thing. You lust for your origins, you lust for power. Something that you should stay away from. Trust me. I'm family,"

"Get away from me! I believe you, but just don't get any closer. Make your needs for me known, or else I'm going to do something both of us will regret,"

"Mystic, your words don't frighten me, even if they burn with determination. You know barely any magic spells. And a use of black magic would be nearly impossible for you to know,"

That was true, but I could make the same explosion I used on the kitchen, even though it was a huge mistake. I stopped, took in a deep breath, and copied the same stance.

"Okay…you asked for it…" C'mon…c'mon…aha! The magic charged up in my horn burst, but scattered all around us, making large, firework-like explosions. He stumbled to the ground, and I took that chance to run.

"I'll be back for you, Mystic! You…You can't run away from your family, you…man, I always mess things like this up…"

I kept on running as fast as I could. I ran so fast that the branches I skid past cut parts of my face. When I reached my full limit, I panted. Oh, great. I was in the middle of the Everfree Forest. How lucky.

"Great. Because he came in, I'm stuck here until somepony finds me. I looked around, and saw a house made into a tree not far away. I walked there, and gasped. It was a zebra. She was sipping a tea, and when she looked to her right where the window was, I ducked.

"What's a zebra doing in the middle of the Everfree Forest? Last time I checked…no pony lived in the Everfree after the Nightmare Moon incident,"

"You do realize that when you make sound, it is you that will be found?"

I yelped when this zebra mare rhymed that phrase from behind me, disrupting my thoughts, and scaring me. I giggled and scratched my mane with my hoof.

"I'm really, really sorry, but could you point the way out of this forest? I have some duties to attend to, and I need to see Twilight…" Dang what was her second name? Oh, right! "Sparkle, and her friends,"

"Celestia's daughter shouldn't be roaming around willy-nilly. Even though you are not a filly," The zebra rhymed again. Geez, what was this lady's problem? And how did she know who I was?

"Might I ask, pray tell, how you know me?"

"I saw you arrive, but after you fainted, I would not think you would survive,"

"Why not? And stop rhyming! My head hurts,"

"Fine, I will not rhyme, but it is time, that is, if you want to know your destiny,"

I felt a spark in my heart. This pony was good, I could tell. Maybe she could tell me what my fate was. And what that guy was talking about.

"This colt said he was my uncle, from my real family, even though I've come to know Celestia as my mother and Luna as my sister. He also said that there was already a cutie mark on my flank. It's just not…visible, unless a family member casts it out. Should I have trusted him?"

"You were smart and wise to leave him, but it might lead to your own demise. For every pony that tells you a truth, might be good towards you,"

"Ugh! I said to stop rhyming! As princess, I demand it! Just please tell me what's on my flank, please?" I whined. The zebra sighed and looked through bottles and canteens. Her house was well-adjourned with masks from where she came from, as well as the black cauldron in the middle of the room. That was cool. "Are you a witch doctor?" I asked.

"I am Zecora, and yes, I am a witch doctor. But you're the first to call me that, without asking my name first,"

"Sorry if that insulted you. I was just curious,"

"What pony isn't curious?" She said as she brought the bottles to the cauldron. She poured glowing liquids that caused an explosion. It brought a teal-blue gas into the room.

"Look into the cauldron, take a peek. And you will find the answers you seek,"

I gave her an annoyed look because she rhymed again. I sighed and walked slowly to the cauldron. It was time for me to find out my truth, and it all started with this.

"Here goes!" I said as I stuck my head in.


	7. Chapter 7: Sending Discord

Celestia and Shining Armor finished their short meeting, and spoke nothing of Luna. Luna's body had been buried deep in the heart of the maze. She would be safe there, and no pony would know of the whereabouts of Princess Luna, guardian of the night, bringer of the moon.

"So we're sending Discord, a once chaotic being, to help the girls out. But now that I think about it…where is Discord?"

_Meanwhile in the Canterlot Palace kitchen…_

"Oh, that's hilarious! Ha, ha! You really thought I was going to throw it at you, ha, ha! Oh, this is too funny," Discord, once master of chaos was playing around with one of the chefs, and had him on a roulette. He had just thrown butter knives at the poor chef, putting him in fright.

"C-can you let me go now?"

"No!"

"Is it because I didn't make the chocolate milk right?"

"Yes,"

"But can't you make your own?"

"I would, but that's too much work. Ain't nobody got time for that," Discord said as he snapped his claw. The chef fell to the floor, and the butter knives made their way back to the drawer. "Now make me my chocolate milk, or else we're going to have a problem," Discord said as he walked to the table.

He set out an Italian restaurant tablecloth patterned with white boxes and red lines. He snapped his fingers again, and a spaghetti and meatball meal appeared on a plate in front of him.

"Well this looks delicious," Discord said as he slurped up the plate, and not the food. He snapped his fingers, and from his lap appeared a napkin that he used to wipe his lips. "Ah, delicious! Now where's my chocolate milk?" Discord chuckled. The chef came quickly and gave him the glass of chocolate milk.

Discord swiped it from the platter. The chef nervously watched on as Discord took a sip from the cup. After he took the sip, he wiped the milk moustache off and looked at the cup with inquisition.

"Mr. Chef,"

"W-what is it?" The chef shuddered, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"It's perfect! Well, it always was, I just can't get over you ponies in a struggle,"

"B-but I thought you changed,"

"I did. Who says a pony can't have pleasure?" Discord chuckled. "Now take it and leave. I think Princess Celestia is calling. Literally," He said as he used his magic to summon a banana on a stand. It shook and he picked it up.

"Discord, head to the circle immediately,"

"Oh, I just love your telepathy, princess. How _do _you do it?" He chuckled again. The voice was really in his head, but he stuck his tongue out, trying to hold out an explosion of laughter.

"I'm being serious, Discord. Luna has been murdered, and Mystic might be next," Discord gasped. Mystic? The little mare pony who walked about the halls of the castle like she didn't have a care in the world? Celestia's daughter? Discord thought she wasn't let outside palace walls. Discord's face turned to a serious one, for he knew Mystic well. It had been a few months, but he got Celestia's daughter to laugh a lot.

"I'm on my way," Discord says as he slammed the banana on the stand. It vanished and he transported from the kitchen to the new palace room, the circle of friendships. It was a brand-new room with blank windows with new stories waiting to be told. Celestia and Shining Armor stood at the other end of the room, as Discord walked closer to them.

"Remember I need space," Celestia said. Discord smirked at the princess.

"Oh, my bad. Is this good for you?" He said as he transported right in front of her. His face was on Celestia's. Celestia blushed thickly.

"I told you not to do this when ponies are around," Celestia said with a small smile. Discord looked to Shining Armor blankly.

"Okay, sweetie, whatever," Discord said as he transported back a few steps. He sat down on one of the mats, and made it float so he could be at level with the ponies in front of him.

"S-sweetie?" Shining Armor said as he turned to Celestia, who looked back and forth nervously.

"D-don't tell Twilight, please? Discord has actually been the gentlepony with me since he arrived in Canterlot. But, ahem, back to the matter at hoof,"

Shining Armor still had a confused look on his face. Celestia and Discord? Those two were totally unexpected.

"Lecture me, Sweetlestia,"

"M-Mystic was sent by Luna to stop an uprising chaos. Apparently this new chaos is so powerful, it blocked Luna from insight to her dream. So Luna decided to talk to Mystic. And after a long talk, it was only right to decide that to save the Elements of Harmony, and stop the disbelief in friendship, we needed a pony who could put faith and belief in others. And who better than Mystic herself for the job? So after Mystic arrived at Ponyville, and apparently fainted, Luna was killed by something. That shows that whatever this new chaos is, it's dangerous and has no mercy. So I wrote back to Mystic, and I had no time to answer her questions. I know she must be gravely upset at me, but Luna's death was…was the only thing I could tell her about," Tears rolled down Celestia's eyes and her voice began to break.

"It is okay, Celestia. Continue speaking," Discord said encouragingly, a wide smile on his face.

"I'm sorry…that's all I can say besides this," Celestia wiped her wet eyes and cheeks, and sniffled softly. "Protect Mystic Sunshine. These past few months you've been like a father to her, and that's what she needs. So I ask one question,"

"Yes?"

"Protect her with your life. And if you die for her, I won't be upset. Although losing something that is quite precious to me is saddening, but I know you'll pull through. After all, you know powerful magic that is very useful. So go now, and I deem you a goodbye," Celestia said with a smile. Discord got up and went to Celestia, picked up her chin.

"In case I don't come back,"

"You…you will…" Celestia said before they kissed. Shining Armor gagged and tried to hold himself. Twily was definitely going to know about this. But not just yet. When everything was over, then Celestia's biggest secret would have been told to her own student, Twilight Sparkle.

"Goodbye Discord,"

"And to you, my princess," Discord said as he bowed. Discord waved goodbye and jumped into the air, teleporting right before he hit the ceiling.

"Good luck. You better come back," Celestia said. "So now, Shining Armor, I suggest that you leave with one half of my militia. That's roughly fifteen thousand, so good luck. Don't waste the gift of defense I've given you,"

"Yes, your highness," Shining Armor said as he made his way out the room. The new war was coming. A war that would rage between good and evil. Celestia could feel it coursing through her veins. And this…this was just the tip of the iceberg.


	8. Chapter 8: Mysterious Past

I was transported to a rainy day, one which I fell hard on my rump with a rub on my head. I looked around to see where I was. It was a small town, but I'd never seen it before. One house stood out in particular, one that was lit with balls of blue lights across the path on the yard. I walked that path until I reached the door, and gulped. I knocked twice.

"Is anyone there?" I asked nervously. A pony opened the door, and a pony appeared next to me hooded in black cloth. He was a pony with glowing blue eyes, but no iris. He had an earring on his right ear, a diamond stud. His goatee was sharp and black. He was also a unicorn, the likes of which I never saw such evil in.

"Oh, you're here," The silver pony with baby blue hair said. Wait, this was the pony that claimed he was my uncle! I stood by silently and watched this past event occur. I don't know what Zecora did, but if this was an event in my past, where was I? My uncle continued. "I…I don't know if I can let you do this. I know we came on agreement, but she's just a little filly. The future fate of the world can't rest on such little hoofs,"

"Here's your bag of gold. Take it and don't interfere. You served your purpose to help me," The unicorn said with a coarse voice. My uncle looked sorrowfully at the bag and used his magic to take it. He sighed and walked out the door, and continued walking down the path slowly, and stopped at the street. He looked into the window, and I decided to look into that window as well.

"That's me and my parents!" I gasped. It was true what my uncle said. I was the splitting image of my mother. It was like looking into a mirror. Her teeth gritted when both her and my father, a colt with dark brown hair with yellow as a second color, saw the unicorn walk into the room.

Burst after burst of magic was cast, and my father fell to the floor after a green burst hit him in the side. My mother knelt to him, and began walking backwards. She was nodding her head, and tears were trailing down her face. She stood in front of me in the room, as if shielding me. I heard it mumbled, but the shout of the spell stood clear in my head.

"Avada Kedavra!" The unicorn shouted. My mother fell to the floor, pale and lifeless. That spell…I had never heard of it before. I read a lot of spell books like they were stories, but…I never heard of a spell that could kill a pony with one shot. It was so simple and non-concentrated. If it was a forbidden spell, why didn't anypony put out rules for it? Or was this a new, otherworldly spell that like in fiction stories, was taken from beyond the void? The unicorn took off his hood and smiled at my past self. He used his magic to place an insignia on my flank, one on each side. It was a crow with the world in its beak, and an all-seeing eye as the crow's eye.

The unicorn caressed my mane with a wild smile. He then used his magic to create a ring of fire that made both of us vanish. I let out a tear, and began to collapse inside.

"Mommy…d-daddy…" I then started crying, and looked towards my uncle, who was crying as well. I ran up to him and tried to buck, but it just went right through him. I started to break right after.

"You greedy colt! You let him kill them and take me for a bag of gold? I'm stuck with some evil unicorn's fate because of you! I…I don't know what to do the next time I see you. I might as well kill you for what you've done! You hear me? I WILL KILL YOU!" I continued to sob and cry hard.

I put my head out of the cauldron with tears still rolling out my eyes.

"So now you know your past. But how long will you last?" Zecora said rhyming. I nodded my head, and grit my teeth.

"I want to kill him for what he did. He could have went in to kill him! He could have stopped him. But…that's what greed does to ponies…it corrupts them,"

"So what will you do?"

"I…I don't know. He's the last of my bloodline, the last of my real family. As much as I want him to pay for what he did, I also need to forgive him. After all, I saw him crying, which meant he didn't want it to happen. He even tried to talk the unicorn out of the deal. But…he knew the unicorn was strong. I feel so broken. But now that I know my cutie mark, how will I-"

"Hush, Mystic Sunshine. Listen to your uncle, he's the only one who can show you your destiny. Even though he seems scary, it's because of the greed that still haunts him," Wow, she wasn't rhyming. I was starting to like this. "He can't help but seem scary. For the darkness that surrounds him makes his soul weary,"

"Thank you, Zecora. Now as for my escort to Ponyville?" I asked. She pointed to a path that went two ways. "Umm, left or right?"

"That's for you to find out," She chuckled. "Just kidding. Go right, that's your light,"

"Oh, ha, ha," I said sarcastically. I walked out the door and when I got to the path, I went right and went into a full sprint. I had to get to Ponyville. Now it seemed that Princess Twilight Sparkle was the only pony who could truly help me.


	9. Chapter 9: Three-Way Meet

I ran as fast as I could. Finally I reached a large plain. I could see Ponyville's houses from here. Yes! I was panting and sweating bullets, so I decided to sit down and take a breather. I was almost near Twilight Sparkle. Just half a mile more and I'd be out of the dark. I could finally get somepony who knows enough magic to help me out.

Suddenly the ground around me came up in black fire, and surrounded me in a circle. I looked left and right.

"W-what's going on?"

"You're being trapped, that's what's going on," A mare voice said as if boasting. A cage then encaged me, and I hit the iron bars hard.

"Let me out!" I yelled. A hooded mare with glowing purple eyes used her magic to transport in front of me. She unhooded herself to reveal a pale-blue mane and blue coat. She had a while smile on her face, and her eyes flashed green for a second.

"The Terrible Trixie has imprisoned you using her new powers she got from the Dark Master. How do you feel about that, Miss Mystic?" Trixie grinned wildly. I hit the bars again, and I used my magic to break out. The spark hit the bar, and reflected back at me. I fell to the floor and gritted my teeth. _Great. First I meet my crazy uncle, and now I gotta deal with this girl? Who was she anyway?_

"Excuse me, Terrible Trixie, but if you may for a second, answer some of my questions?"

"What answers do you possibly think I have?"

"Just enough so that when you send me they don't have to lecture me, whoever this Dark Master of yours is,"

"Oh, that old fool? I could care less about him. All I know is that when I do give him to you, he'll make me rich beyond my wildest dreams, and give me powers,"

"All power comes with a price, Trixie,"

"Ugh, don't call the Terrible Trixie, Trixie, darling. And he has nothing he can do to me,"

"Tell me who he is!" I said as I shook the bars with my front hoofs. Trixie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What. Ever. My Dark Master is a unicorn with blue eyes, no irises. He has a coarse voice, and it's rather harsh. But he's a sweetheart. After all, I was in a relationship with him for the while. Over time he taught me new spells and made me stronger. And after Twilight's coronation, I was stronger than Celestia herself. Oh, and look, no amulet. You can't take my powers away this time, even though we've just met,"

"You're a crazy witch, you know that?" I snarled. I was looking to get her angry, get on her nerves. Then I'd challenge her to a duel. It wouldn't end well for her considering I learned a new spell. But I felt my heart grow heavy as I thought of the spell. Oh, what was I thinking? I couldn't take a pony's life away, even if she served an evil, powerful unicorn wizard.

"What was that? Did you just call the Terrible Trixie…a witch?" She retaliated. I gulped. Oh, great. What was I going to do with this plan? Well, no turning back. No plan b.

"Yeah, you heard me. You're a witch,"

"Well, no pony has ever called the Terrible Trixie a witch before. Trixie likes it. You can stay in there until Trixie can get in telepathic contact with her master. So cry and complain all you like,"

_Oh great. That was a total fail. _I was starting to think everything over. I had to find a way around this mess. But from the looks of it, there was no way out.

"Psst!" I lifted my ears and listened again. "Psst, Mystic, over here!" I heard the whisper. It was underneath me. I couldn't believe it. Discord was the cage.

"Might I ask why you're here?"

"To save you of course! I had to switch the cage so that I was the cage myself! She doesn't know a thing. Priceless, ha, ha!"

"What was that?" Trixie said as she looked back to me. I grinned.

"N-nothing! I'm just….writhing in agony….oh, oh why must the Terrible Trixie be so mean?" I whined. Trixie turned around, and continued to concentrate her magic on the telepathy spell.

"That's my Mystic! Great acting. I've got to say the months I've been with you, I've taught you a lot! I've taught you sarcasm, some pretty fun jokes, how to blow up the kitchen,"

"Wait. That was you who dropped the scroll for a really powerful spell? You jerk, I got in trouble for that, and you knew I was curious!"

"Not exactly. You didn't tell anypony anything, so you're in the clear," Discord chuckled. "I'm sorry but you're hooves on me tickle,"

"Ugh, can you just free me?" I asked annoyed. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay fine. We'll talk more about why I'm here after this _Terrible Trixie _has been taken care of. Did you know terrible also means great?"

"Discord!" I yelled whispering.

"Okay, okay," A burst of magic made both me and Discord appear by the trees. Trixie looked back, and gritted her teeth angrily.

"No pony messes with the Terrible Trixie! Avada Kedavra!" Trixie said. A green beam came out her horn, and hit Discord. H fell to the floor.

"Discord! No!" I yelled. I knelt to him. He opened his eyes and winked. _That son of a horse. How'd he survive such a deadly spell?_ I looked back at Trixie, whose hair was crazy mess.

"The Terrible Trixie has to admit that was fun. She didn't think she'd live to see the day she killed somepony," She said as she licked her lips. She used her magic, and I flew into the air, trapped in a blue bubble.

"Let go of me! You'll regret this!" I yelled. Discord came up from behind Trixie and tapped her shoulder.

"W-what? I thought I killed you! Avada K-"

Discord grabbed her horn, and black smoke rose from it.

"Ha, ha! That's a new trick I learned. It's like putting out a candle! Ha, ha!"

"Why you….get off me!" Trixie said as she shook her head back and forth. Discord yawned.

"You know Trixie, it would be less hard if you stopped trying. Unless you want me to do something fun!"

"What could you possibly do that's more fun than what the Terrible Trixie wants?"

Discord chuckled. "That's the answer I was looking for," Discord threw her in the air and used his finger to point at her. A beam came out of it, and shocked the mare as she plummeted to the ground.

"P-paralysis?" I gasped. Now I knew I was the one probably hit with the spell. How did Discord know paralysis techniques? Trixie looked really pissed off. She snorted as she struggled to get up. Discord walked up to Trixie, and his eyes turned to a dark, chaotic black. Black crystals began to form at Trixie's horn.

"H-how?" Trixie asked as a tear came out of her eyes.

"Celestia taught me that. Isn't it cool? I'll do it on the rest of your body if you want. You'd make a pretty black crystal statuette in my room. But I can't on Celestia's beautiful behalf, so maybe a statuette in the gardens, since they do need upgrading. Why doesn't anypony upgrade that garden anyway? For crying out loud, it's so accessible, and it's so plain. Why can't there be a golden fountain, or a-"

"Discord!" I shouted angrily. Man, he was annoying. But he was going out with my mother. I had to respect him like a father now. And now that he was here, this was probably going to be some serious 'father'-daughter bonding.

"Okay, okay. Let's bring her to Twilight. It's been a while since I saw them,"

"That was where I was going anyway," I said as I continued walking to Ponyville. Discord grabbed the paralyzed Trixie, who still couldn't move.

"You both, heh, heh, are going to suffer. The Dark Master will avenge the Terrible Trixie. After all, as his ex, the Terrible Trixie was his greatest asset,"

"As if," I giggled. Trixie growled, and Discord and I continued walking.

"So, kid. How's your mission from Luna going?"

"I know she's dead, and that I have to avenge her…one way or another,"


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise, Surprise

We finally arrived I Ponyville. I never thought I would make it. Discord still carried Trixie, who hung from his shoulders in a state of shock. The paralysis must have spread through her entire body.

"Where did you learn that paralysis technique? Last time I checked, you were master of chaos, and you had a vast amount of magic. But I never remember hearing that you used paralysis magic before,"

"That's because I liked to read books every now and then. In one week I read three books, and practiced the new magic. I figured I was going to be bored in Canterlot, so a good book wouldn't hurt, as Twilight Sparkle would say. But then I quit reading after your mother took a liking to me,"

"My mother took a liking to you?" I asked, giving him a face I knew made me looked confused.

"Oh very much so, yes. I was in one of the library wings when she walked in with Twilight, who was visiting for fun. When Twilight left the room, Celestia gazed straight into my eyes. I was astounded by her beauty. I regretted insulting her inside, and when I did that, her face blushed a bright red. When I walked over to her she said:"

"Discord, I…I wasn't expecting t-to see you here. Last time I checked when you got near books, you'd eat the important pages,"

"How cute, Celestia. But I've changed for the better, that is, almost. Say, why don't you read with me for a bit? It does get lonely, and a partner would be nice considering I have nopony else to speak to,"

"A p-partner? Y-you want me to…to…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, princess. I wasn't asking for us to go out, I was-"

"Discord…can you meet me in the garden at seven at night? The stars should already be out by then, so it'll make a perfect first date,"

"You actually want me to go out with you?"

"You asked,"

"That's! Ugh, fine,"

After imitating the entire conversation, Discord rubbed my chin.

"And that kid, was how we were able to date,"

"It doesn't make any sense,"

"I guess it was an honest mistake. I wanted a reading partner, not a partner for love. I hated the word at the time, but after gazing at Luna's starry night with Celestia, we fell immediately in love,"

"Gross. Oh look, we're at Twilight's house! I heard it was in a tree, but wow, this is cool. A library in a tree. How wonderful," I said happily. I walked up to the door and knocked twice. The lavender pony opened the door and I was forced to look at her straight mane again. The rainbow one was tolerable, but this needed help…honestly.

"Oh hello there, Mystic. We were going to visit you in the hospital, but it looks like they released you earlier than we would have thought,"

"It's quite alright," I said as I tried to keep eye contact without looking at Twilight's mane. "I actually snuck outside to gaze at my sister Luna's night, only…"

"Only what?"

"Did you know my sister passed?"

"W-what do you mean?" Twilight chuckled. "Luna's immortal. She can't die, it's, oh. I know that look. You aren't joking. But how is that possible?"

"An otherworldly spell known as Avada Kedavra was used on her. It automatically kills its target when hit, and it almost never fails,"

"What do you mean almost?" She asked. I hated to say it, but I did it to make a little fun of the situation.

"Daddy, Twilight wants to speak to you,"

"Daddy? You don't have a…oh my gosh," Twilight gasped as she looked up at Discord. "He's not your daddy, sweetie, he's…big, scary, and tall. But if he's your daddy…w-why would Celestia go out with you?" Twilight asked nervously, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"Oh, Princess Sparkle, your attitude never changes when around me. You either get nervous or want to beat me up,"

"Well this is different, I'm _very _concerned about Celestia's well-being, and I'm pretty sure Discord is not the one for her,"

"Well that's harsh coming from a sweet innocent mare," Discord said with a smile.

"I'm not sweet and innocent, I'm caring and judgmental. Wait, is that who I think it is?"

"You know this witch of a pony? She called herself the Terrible Trixie," I said looking the paralyzed blue mare over.

"How many names will this mare give herself?" Twilight sighed. "Come on in, we have a lot to discuss,"

We walked in to the smiles of five other ponies, the ones I was supposed to be introduced to yesterday morning. Sadly that didn't go as planned. My powers were really starting to get to me. It was scary knowing nice mares were going to face a cruel fate. Discord placed the shocked Trixie in the center of the room and Twilight examined it.

"Paralysis, huh? Nice work. As expected of Celestia's daughter,"

I blushed, and felt heat run into my face. "I didn't do that…Discord did,"

"What? You can do that? Then what about the crystalized horn? I'm sure your mother taught you how to do that,"

"She apparently taught Discord, her love, not me," I said rolling my eyes. Twilight turned to Discord and he shrugged with a smile.

"Okay, let's talk about what happened to you-"

"Niece!"

I looked back to see my crazy uncle run into the room with a black, ragged cloth over his body. It looked as though it was burnt, and he was panting hard.

"Where are all of these random ponies coming from?" Twilight yelled. She walked up to my uncle and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go. This is a hang-out, not a place where you can barge in, so please kindly step out…"

"Mystic's my niece, and I must speak with her,"

"About what?"

"If you're her friend, then I'll tell you…I'll tell you all,"

"You're going to pay for what you did….Avada Kedavra!" I yelled, breaking with hate of seeing him. He used his magic to createa mirror. It bounced off the mirror and broke the ceiling. A few seconds later a bird hit the floor. The yellow pony with a pink mane went up to the bird.

"Please, little bird…you're okay. Right? You can wake up now…"

"Um, yellow pegasi, yeah you…I sort of killed it with that spell," I said nervously.

"Why is she with us if she harms defenseless animals?" The pegasi yelled. Twilight looked like she was trying to absorb the situation, and her eye twitched.

"Everypony be quiet! You, don't cast any more spells, you don't cry over that bird, and you, stop…wait, you didn't do anything. Everypony just settle DOWN!" Twilight panted. The room fell silent, and I tried to look over what I just did. I tried to kill my uncle, but he knows a mirror spell. Looks like forgiveness is the only option.

"Don't cast that spell ever again. The more it is cast, the stronger the Dark Stallion of Envy becomes,"

"You let him kill my parents,"

"That wasn't the Dark Stallion of Envy, and wait…how do you know about your past?"

"A zebra named Zecora helped with that task. And what? So the stallion that killed my parents isn't the greatest threat?"

"I feared you would find out about your past, about my own…it's all or nothing now. I came to tell you that I got the Queen of Changelings on our side,"

"And whose side are you on?" The rainbow pony asked angrily. "The Queen of Changelings, last time I checked, is evil,"

"She's not evil anymore, because well…she's my wife,"

"YOUR WHAT?" Everypony exclaimed in unison.


	11. Chapter 11: Ancient Story

*My friend informed me that I most likely got trolled, so please ignore the latest review I posted. I am sorry, I am very short tempered, and I love everypony and everybody. So...enjoy this new chapter. Kind reviews, reviews that criticize my work, but I never accept that...dead account one that was posted...*sigh*...I am very very sorry. I'm sorry if I annoyed you with this notation. Enjoy.

That couldn't be possible. The changeling queen was evil. She would always be. That ugly mane, those ugly wings. Even the holes in her hooves were disgusting. I remember her all right. She beat my mother horn to horn, but stood no chance against Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's love. My uncle actually married the changeling queen? It just didn't make any sense.

"Listen, I know what you're all thinking, but it was a logical and powerful approach. I'm fueling her with the love I have for her. By the time the chaos arrives, she'd be able to defend well against the chaotic army. Last time I checked when things got out of hand, the changeling queen took down Celestia by horn. Well not this time. I convinced her saying that she could rise in power only if she stood by me and followed my every last order. She's terribly in love me, so she'll do anything I ask,"

"So what did you ask her?" Twilight asked. My uncle smiled and chuckled.

"Her entire changeling army has to fight by Celestia's army's side,"

"You think that Celestia would let the changelings get near her army?" Twilight giggled with sarcasm. "She _will not _let that army go near any pony,"

"What if you're wrong? What if Celestia was doing whatever she could to protect her land? What if she was doing what she did to protect Equestria, even if it meant putting her life on the line with her own enemy, who is willing to become a friend?"

Twilight began to stutter and fall apart on her words. "I…I don't know, I…Celestia would be willing, but this is a war we're talking about. This is totally new in this current era. I guess Celestia would, but making plans with another princess is tough. Especially if it is war plans. Maybe if I talk to Shining Armor, I could-"

"You can't,"

"Why is that?" Twilight asked, slightly concerned. I admired from a distance that my uncle was actually dashingly courageous. In the past he was a coward and a fool. Now he was a changed colt. He cared about me now, and would do anything it took to save both Equestria and I.

"Shining Armor is too far away, and must be busy putting together his own army. We need our own army. We need an army that could wipe out all of the Dark Stallion of Envy's followers,"

"You got any names on them?" I asked. My uncle nodded his head.

"I'm sorry that's a no. Except I do know his two favorite henchman. One is a dark-colored pony, with a dark, crimson-black detailed body. His name is Ebony Crimson. As for the one with the pale eyes, the Dark Stallion's favorite of them all, also the one that killed your parents, his name is Blank Darkness. I know them because for a short time I worked beside them as a follower. The Dark Stallion has many followers, a total of twenty-five. That Trixie over there is one, so that makes twenty-four left to get rid of. Although I'm surprised. Trixie doesn't give off negative energy at all. It's like she's hidden it…kept it deep inside…that Dark Stallion must have taught her all sorts of techniques. After all, they were married." My uncle moved his hoof around the paralyzed body of Trixie, and smiled. "She has answers, I just know it,"

"You don't expect us to un-paralyze her, do you? She knows the forbidden spell," I said nervously.

"We have to. We have to have a set, perfect plan, with all the info we need. Your daddy can cast the paralysis spell when he so pleases,"

"He's not my daddy! He hasn't even married my mom Celestia yet! He is _not _my father. Although I have taken a liking to him, I still don't consider him my daddy,"

"Well that's quite harsh, Mystic. Everypony can plainly see that there's a ring on my finger," He said as he wrapped a rubber band around his finger. I face-hoofed my forehead.

"Please continue, uncle,"

"You can call me Cirrus. Cirrus Cloud,"

"But you're not a pegasus. Why would they name you that if you are a unicorn and not a pegasus?"

"I was on weather patrol years back. They were amazed how I alone could change the seasons and the weather,"

"Okay, we're getting off topic. Can we please free her so we can get everything over with?" Twilight asked. "And you don't have to worry, Mystic. I know you've been through a lot, and Pinkie here is good with cheering ponies up. But we all need to stay focused," Twilight said. "Okay, do it. Free her,"

"With pleasure," Cirrus said as he cast the spell. Trixie's body became covered in a bright blue light. She moved her hooves and fell to the floor, screaming as she fell.

"Trixie, so we meet again. When will you ever learn your lesson? I thought you had changed since the last time we met," Twilight said as she approached her. Trixie gritted her teeth, and tried to cast a spell, but it failed to go through the crystals on her horn. "See? This is what happens to ponies who do harm and expect to get away with it,"

"I wasn't expecting anything! You are all going to die! He's going to pluck you off one by one, like petals on a flower. And when he's done plucking you off, he'll burn the plant to the root. My husband," She licked her lips. "Is going to kill you all. I'll repeat that over and over again until I see every last one of you drop dead to the floor. Why Discord was able to survive an Avada Kedavra? That totally beats me. So you have some immunity to the new chaos," She licked her lips again. "It doesn't mean a thing,"

"We could care less about what you have to say,"

"Whatever, Rainbow Dash," Trixie said as she turned her head slowly to each pony. "It's funny how you're all in front of me in the exact order you all die. First Fluttershy, and then Pinkie Pie. The beautiful Rarity is next and then Apple Jack. The loyal Rainbow Dash is going to protect you, Twilight. She's going to have herself get killed so you can run. Then when they find you, you'll die alongside Celestia. As for you Mystic and Discord, as well as Cirrus the traitor, heh…you're just going to have to give in eventually,"

"Shut up! I have questions for you, you little witch," Cirrus said angrily as he circled her. Trixie smirked and watched him as he circled her like a hawk its prey. "Where is your husband? Why didn't he appear in Equestria before? Why is his public appearance so sudden?"

"I can't tell you where he is,"

"Why's that?"

"Why should I tell you? Just kill me. It'll be one less follower to deal with. I heard everything. Kill me. I am not willing to give up my own husband's secrets,"

"You will eventually. Even if we have to torture you for it,"

"Torturing solves nothing!" Twilight interrupted. "I am not one to simply kill a pony, or beat them to near death for answers. If we can't get information, then we search elsewhere,"

"You Equestrian society need to toughen the heck up. Do you know what you government does in secret? I know. Your brother knows. Cadence has probably heard the story about your brother and Star Swirl the Bearded,"

"What do you mean? Star Swirl died a very long time ago,"

"No. He's very much alive. In fact, he's in hiding,"

"Why would he be hiding?"

"He knows the Dark Stallion is arriving. They were brothers a very long time ago. As Star Swirl aged, the Dark Stallion, whose old name shall not be spoken, found a potion to live forever. However, the potion corrupted his heart, and made him betray his brother. The very last spell Star Swirl supposedly cast was the one you have in your journal. However, that journal is very wrong. Star Swirl cast one more spell. It was a spell so powerful it could make a pony vanish into another dimension, and trap them there for life. However…Star Swirl 'died' upon use, and was never seen again. There is only one pony who can find him. Also, your brother learned this secret through constant research. You may think your brother doesn't research a lot, but he does, and you two are exactly the same,"

"You mean Twilight? Oh, Rarity? Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie said with a smile as she pulled each one close to her. Cirrus sighed.

"The problem is, I don't know if she is ready. Are you ready to travel beyond time and space at this very time to get Star Swirl…Mystic?" I gasped when he said that. Me? I could never be able to do such a thing. My magic wasn't powerful enough. My uncle continued, "Without him, we can't start a new order,"

"What do you mean, new order?" Twilight asked. Cirrus smirked.

"The Order of Belief,"


	12. Chapter 12: New Order

*I have to admit and tell you before that this chapter is pretty bad. It isn't the best I did, but out of curiosity, read it and see how good or bad it might be. And I'm not guaranteeing an 'Enjoy!'.

"Order of Belief?" Twilight asked confused. Cirrus smirked.

"Yes. And Mystic is in charge of that order,"

"M-me?" I looked around nervously as each pony looked at me. Each had a surprised look on their face. I gulped. "I'm sorry, I can't. I don't know any magic,"

"Where's the book your sister gave you?"

"L-Luna?"

"Yes. Who else did you consider a sister?"

"N-nopony," I said nervously. "And I lost the book,"

"Here it is," Twilight said as she used her magic to bring it to me. I grabbed it using my magic, and read through the book carefully.

"These are good spells, but what's the significance of them?" I asked Cirrus. He smirked, and began to pace back and forth, looking each pony in the eye. A small baby dragon walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked. My uncle stopped.

"A baby dragon. Perfect. Do you know other dragons?"

"Can you answer my question?" I said angrily. Cirrus chuckled. "Oh, right. Sorry. Those spells have greater use than you think. At least, the ones you can't tear out as easily as the first thirty,"

_First thirty? I remember reading less than that, and they were normal, filly unicorn spells. _I thought to myself. I looked through all the spells. Each one of them was a defensive spell, for any kind of spell. There were even some that were otherworldly and offensive.

"Surprised you found out Luna trusted you with great magic?"

"B-but-"

"That's actually one of Starswirl's books. That's why it's a bit old-looking. You actually have a part of the great wizard unicorn. What about you Twilight? You have his journal, correct?"

"Yes, I do. How did you know?"

"I have my ways. On top of that, you're Celestia's most prized student. Why wouldn't she trust you to finish what he started?"

"That's…wow, I'm still psyched even though that was a few months ago," Twilight giggled nervously. "I'll go get it now," She said as she left the room in a gallop. I looked up at Discord, who smiled down at me. Then I looked at Trixie, who smirked. I gasped.

"Get her!" I yelled as I jumped at her. A magic burst out of her horn, and engulfed me with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mystic! Damn it!" Cirrus said as he stomped on the ground. "The book…where's the book?" He said desperately. He ran all around the room, looking at each corner. Twilight walked in with the journal levitated in the air.

"What's going on? Where's Mystic?"

"I shouldn't have asked you for the book. Trixie knew the strongest source of magic left the room, so she fled like a coward,"

"She used teleportation, right? I'm surprised she actually did that,"

"What are you talking about?" Cirrus asked in anger. Twilight giggled.

"Mystic will be back. All she needs to do is touch the book, and she'll be back,"

"Why?"

"When the teleportation spell is used, any object that is around them that has a magic power, goes with them, and serves as a transporter back to where they were last,. Why are you so worried?" Twilight asked innocently. Cirrus used his hoof to scratch at the ground.

"The Dark Stallion, that's why. Trixie is a lot smarter than I thought she was. She knew Mystic would act first. We should have paralyzed Trixie before I asked you to leave the room and retrieve the journal," He said with a frown. Twilight sighed.

"Well, just believe in her. I'm sure she'll pull through,"

Cirrus sighed. "I hope she does. Because if she's taken care of, he doesn't even have to wait to achieve perfection. He could just destroy us all,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pft! Peh!" I said as I got up from the dusty floor. I felt a hoof stomp on my back, keeping me to the floor.

"It's time for you to meet my husband," Trixie said. She used her magic to pull me up by the mane and held me in midair.

"Trixie…you weren't like this, I bet you. Snap out of it! He might just be using you for…" I felt something overpower me. It shook in my body, and made me tremble. I stared straight into those glowing-red eyes. They were the same as the dream. A wild grin arose on his face, and he lifted his hoof slowly.

"Ebony Crimson…Blank Darkness…kill her," He said coarsely, as if he was aged to a point where his larynx was in a state of decay.

"Yes, kill her!" Trixie said with a smile. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the worst.

"Avada Kedavra!" I saw a bright green light through my eyelids, but I wasn't dead. I fell to the floor hard, and slowly opened my eyes. Next to me was Trixie, whose eyes no longer shone, and were opened widely. It was as if she was gasping, in a state of shock.

"You killed her? Why?" I asked. A green light surrounded the Dark Stallion. He gave a sigh of relief. Ebony Crimson walked up to me slowly, and his left earring glimmered.

"We killed her because she brought you to us. Now that you are here, we'd like to introduce you to the Dark Stallion," He said with a smile. He put his hoof out with a wild smile. I spat on his face, and he slapped me across the face with his hoof.

"You're all terrible ponies. Every last one of you," I said shakily. Ebony lifted me from the mane, and tugged on it hard. I yelped from the quick pain it brought. I wanted to cry, but that would only show that I was weak. Ebony brought me in front of the Dark Stallion, who looked younger than what I heard.

"You two can leave the room,"

"But what if-"

"I said NOW, Crimson," He ordered. Darkness patted Crimson's back and nodded. Crimson sighed.

"Yes, master," He said with a bow. The two left the room, and the Dar Stallion used his magic to light the room. His face was half-complete. One side looked as though a dark hole was spinning constantly on it.

"So tell me…Mystic Sunshine…how you intend to stop me and my twenty-four wizard unicorn army?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" I shouted. I looked around the room for an escape. I saw the book on the table next to him, and remembered a short lesson I fell asleep in during class. Teleportation enchants one magical object, and a touch of it would bring both the object and user back to their last location.

"Well then. It looks like I'm going to keep the book for myself," He said with a smirk. "I have no intentions to kill you. In fact you and I are a lot alike, in fact…" His appearance changed to that of a mare's. "We're sisters, Mystic," The mare giggled. "No pony has ever seen my appearance before except our grandfather Starswirl. He claimed to be my grandfather, but he really wasn't. Look into my eye, Mystic…do you see yourself?"

"I…I don't believe this. How were you able to transform yourself into a stallion?"

"I used the last of my magic from ages ago to do it. I was nothing but an experiment, split into two. But that second part was a d-n-a strand. And Starswirl used that strand of my cells to make you in another pony. It's quite interesting actually. I knew Starswirl was smart, but…wow, he learned how to clone. You're special, Mystic. I want to be with you forever, so I can regain what I lost, ad we can rule Equestria side by side. I'm not chaotic. I'm good, and you must understand that,"

"You had Trixie killed!"

"She brought you back to me. My wife worked wonders to get you. I realized in my stallion form she'd do anything to help me get better. So Avada Kedavra's that were necessary were cast to heal me,"

"You witch! My sister was killed because of you!"

"I am your sister, not that pest Luna. And Celestia is not your mother,"

"Grr…I'll kill you for what you've done!" I said as I charged magic in my horn. The Dark Mare began charging up magic in her horn as well. She looked like me, only she was a monster that needed to die. I shot the magic, and she shot hers. They collided with a rainbow of sparks. I kept on giving it my all. Soon I heard a voice in my head.

_Mystic…let go of the spell now. You are going to finish her, but you must let go in order to survive another day. _

_L-Luna?_

_Mystic, trust me. She told you the truth, although the story seems confusing. Cirrus knows all, he's just suffering from major amnesia. Let go, Mystic…Let go!_

I let out a tear. "L-Luna…I will," I said. The spell stopped, and I jumped quickly to the side. The Dark Mare's spell made an impact explosion when it hit the fireplace.

"Fine. Have the book. You'll die anyways. Deny my power, and you'll see that you won't be as happy as those colts out there," She threw the book at me, and I was automatically teleported back to the library. I was so confused. What the heck just happened?


	13. Chapter 13: Past and Present

"You're back!" My uncle quickly ran to me and embraced in a big hug. He squeezed me so tight I couldn't even breathe.

"Would you mind…letting…go?" I managed to let out. My uncle let out a small sob, and sighed.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mystic. Now I have so many questions,"

"Actually, I have a question for you. What's the real story behind Star Swirl and his sister?"

"His what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm just a copy of her…aren't I? I want the truth!" I ordered. My uncle looked confused, as if he really didn't know what I was talking about. I gave a sigh and looked down to the side, completely un-confident in what I was hoping for.

"Oh, yes…I do remember, but it was a top-secret thing. Only Celestia, Starswirl, and his 'sister' know the story,"

"Why emphasize on the sister part?"

"Everypony thought she was a 'he', or Starswirl's brother. I know of the story because I did my research and connected all of the dots. Starswirl should have let that mare go when she was still capable of less harm. But he still experimented on her regardless,"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "I've read most of Starswirl's greatest accomplishments, and a majority of his finest masterpieces. But I never, ever knew he had a sister, brother…whatever,"

"It was best kept a secret. Starswirl had taken in a mare off the street who had no parents and no family. Therefore, she was the perfect lab rat. Nopony would know that she ever left…or ever existed. She was an earth pony, so he experimented to see if magic could be used to transform an earth pony into a unicorn. That was one of his greatest mistakes. The mare had thought of Starswirl as her only family. Starswirl took care of her like a big brother. He had no fatherly feelings in mind, or else he'd never be able to experiment fully on her. But when she fought for her life and was transformed by the magic, she had great rage within her. That rage made the magic a hundred fold stronger, and Starswirl had to use every bit of magic he had left to contain it. But when he trapped her between the dimensions, he found a strand of her mane on the floor. He kept that for scientific replication for later years. It was not soon before Celestia found out, and was fascinated by his magical discoveries. Soon he became famous for his every work except that one failure that could've destroyed Equestria. Starswirl called his project the Dark Stallion Project solely to not remember that he had harmed a mare. I know the story is confusing, but just listen for a little longer. Starswirl couldn't finish the masterpiece that you finished, Twilight Sparkle, but he did have one last thing to do before he 'left the world' forever. And that was to re-create his most powerful masterpiece. He didn't name the project, and went in secret to two ponies who were in desperate need of a child. He used cloning, a form of scientific research that requires a lot of time, a lot of money, and produces barely any good results. But the ponies were ready for anything, even failure. So Starswirl did what he could to transfer the DNA on the hair strand into a reproductive cell in the mare. Starswirl knew in his heart that this would be the last good thing he could do, and thus disappeared before you were born, Mystic Sunshine. You were born an angelic good, because you were the result of a good deed. That proves that when somepony does a good thing, something good will always come from it,"

I nodded my head, and let out a tear. "So I'm nopony's real child. I was just…just an experiment,"

"You had parents. I feel a little bad for my sister. I betrayed her and now she's dead. But at least she told me the last bit of truth before I went in for the greed. I…I still can't get over that night. I have to admit I wanted to end myself a couple of times, but I knew I had one destiny. To find you alive, and be your uncle forever,"

"I don't get it…so I'm a clone, which means…I'm a copy of that bad pony. I have powers that could destroy all Equestria! These hooves…the fate of Equestria lays in these hooves and this horn," I said as I gestured to my horn. I let out a tear.

"I'm not ready! I'm not ready!" I began to cry loudly, and everypony got closer to me, each with a concerned look on their faces. "Get away from me, all of you!" I yelled. Discord knelt in front of me, and put both his hands on my front shoulders.

"Hey kid, there's nothing to cry about. Look, I have a present for you,"

"I don't need a present…no…no way," I said as the crying stopped. A melody began playing after Discord opened a music box. The golden pony moved in a circle in the music box as the familiar song played. I wiped my eyes as Discord gave me the box. "There's no way you know about this,"

"I don't know everything about you, Mystic. But I do know that you need love and care, and that this song is perfect for you. On top of that it was on your dresser so I just snapped my fingers and got it for you,"

"You jerk," I giggled. The song stopped, and I shut the music box. "You really want to be my dad, don't you?"

"I've never had a kid to love before. In fact after finding out how magical friendship was, I wanted to discover new fields. I wasn't ready for love until your mother totally tricked me into a date. But after that and learning about you, I wanted to learn one more thing,"

"What's that?" I asked, looking into Discord's red eyes. They seemed different now. They didn't look scary at all anymore. In fact, it just made me happy to see them. I was starting to take a liking Discord, and it all started with spite. I guess somepony can just take a liking to somepony they thought they never would like. It's up to somepony to give them a chance, and let them in as closely and warmly as possible. Discord smiled and gave me a hug.

"I wanted to discover fatherly love,"

"Okay, is the real Discord in here, or is this a changeling?" Twilight asked with a slight giggle. Pinkie Pie let out huge sobs with a tissue in hoof. She threw it to the side and let out a smile.

"Hey girls and guys, let's have a father's day party!"

"No!" Everypony said in unison. Pinkie Pie frowned and gave a 'humph!'

"Fine, then I'll just have the party with my other friends then," She said grumpy. Everypony giggled at her and then put their attention back on me.

"So it's your orders, Mystic. What should we do first?" Twilight asked. I looked at the ponies, and then at my music box. That melody played again in my head, and those eyes of my original form stood in my head. I had to get rid of her. But my only worry was if I would vanish with her. I took a deep breath in, and let out a long exhale.

"Twilight Sparkle…gather the elements of Harmony."


	14. Chapter 14: Plan, 7th's Power

"Gather the Elements of Harmony. I know they reside in your home, Twilight Sparkle,"

"How do you know?"

"I'm daughter of Celestia…why wouldn't I know?" I said with a smirk. I trotted over to Discord. "You know what to do,"

"Spy on the spies?"

"Yep, you know it," I said with a giggle. "Your job is to stay at the entrances to Ponyville. Make sure that everypony that tries to walk in is properly identified, so if you want, tread a bit further, but stay safe,"

"Understood,"

"You're giving around orders like a princess, but are you really one?" Twilight asked. I nodded my head with a smile.

"I'm not. But I know my powers and how important they are. There's a couple of hours left before I can have another strange dream, I'm really worried, because when I passed out back at the train station, I didn't dream. So I know my powers are only awoken when I'm asleep," I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "But we need plans. I'm the clone of an evil mare who plans to take over Equestria. Her magic is terrible, but in the way that means great. Not even Twilight can combat her,"

"What about you? You don't know any magic," Rainbow Dash said in a cocky way. "Twilight knows tenfold the amount of magic you will or ever know,"

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said embarrassed. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "I apologize for my friend,"

"Oh no, I understand. You don't seem very lady-like," I said to the blue rainbow pony. I smirked. "Take an interest on the colt's view of mares?" After that Rainbow Dash blushed, and descended to the ground.

"That's…that's not true," Rainbow's face blushed an even brighter pink. All of her friends put their attention on her, and she put her front hooves to her head.

"Rainbow…why didn't you tell us?"

"IT'S NOT TRUE! It's…it's not…"

"You don't have to fight what you feel. It's best to give in what you like the most. Since I hear you're rather reckless and rough, you should stick to that side of you. But colts will only want to be friends with you. Colts don't marry a mare unless inside she's…a mare,"

"I am a mare! You can't tell me what I am and…and what I'm not…"

"Hush, Rainbow Dash. You're just embarrassed to tell the truth. I'll talk to you mare to mare later on, considering you're a bit…scared. I could help you out," I said with a smile. I looked to Applejack. "You're the same…aren't you?" I asked.

"I am not like Rainbow Dash. I don't go 'round showin' ma stuff and call it either cool or awesome. I stay true to ma friends and I ain't tough 'cause ma personality. Well…I am, but I'm also tough 'cause I work hard buckin' the apples off trees down in Sweet Apple Acres,"

"Well excuse me, didn't need the country-folk explanation," I giggled. I looked over to my uncle. "So back to the matter at hoof, I think I'm the one whose supposed to teach certain unicorns magic from the book,"

"And who are those unicorns?" Twilight asked. I looked left and right.

"Well, there's only you, Rarity, Uncle Cirrus and me. That's four, but there's twenty-four unicorn wizards left, plus my other self…twenty-five,"

"What happened to Trixie after she transported you? Don't tell me she…"

"She was killed by my other self. I'm sorry, Twilight,"

"It's…it's okay. I just feel so bad I should have invited her to stay in Ponyville," Twilight said with a small smile. I nodded.

"She chose her own fate. It has nothing to do with you. After all, I decided to come here even though I didn't really want to,"

"Mystic, can we just…leave all other ponies aside and gather the ones we need? Use your powers to tell us who the extra unicorns are," Cirrus asked nicely. I looked to him and took in a deep breath. I had to let my powers take over. When I did, I began to see all. But each pony was different. One was a blue pony with a lyre as her cutie mark. Another was a white pony…blue mane, crazy hairstyle and pretty cool sunglasses. The last was another blue pony with a blue and white mane. Her cutie mark was an hourglass. I just hoped it didn't take time to teach her magic.

"That's all?" I shouted. Another image quickly shot into my head. It was a small filly with curly pink and purple hair.

_A filly?_ I thought to myself. _So young. But I guess it will have to do. _The magic from my horn disappeared with a fading light.

"Okay, ponies. Time to get to work. I'm going to transfer each of the ponies into one of your minds, so Fluttershy, come over here,"

"Oh dear…I don't think I can,"

"You can. Trust me," I gave her the image and she smiled.

"I see her on the road home sometimes. I'll make sure I get her here…"

"By tonight,"

"Then tonight it is," Fluttershy happily said. She flew out the room and I turned to Applejack.

"Take this one," I put my horn to her head as I did Fluttershy, and passed on the knowledge.

"Are you sure? This one causes one heck of a ruckus with her beats and insanely loud music…I'll never get into her house,"

"Trust me. Why would I choose you for the job?" I said putting a hoof on her shoulder. Applejack moved my hoof and smiled.

"Well, alright. But ya owe me one when all o' this is over,"

"Deal," I smiled. Applejack ran out of the room and left the door open. I turned to Rarity, who I had a strong feeling knew the filly.

"Who do you want me to find?" She asked as she moved close to me.

"This…I don't know if I can place my horn on yours, because you know what it means when two unicorns…"

"I know, just do it,"

"Okay," I placed my horn on hers and felt some pleasure from it, but kept it bottled inside me.

"That's my sister! You can't possibly expect me to-"

"It wasn't me. It was my horn. But even the smallest or youngest of the bunch can make a difference," I said with a smile. Rarity let out a tear.

"I can't put my sister to this. I know she can be annoying at times, but I've gotten over that. I'm a true sister now and intend to stay that way,"

"I understand that, but-"

"Sweetie Belle is not going, and that is final!" Rarity snorted angrily at me, and I gasped. I gulped and looked over to Twilight.

"You understand…right, Twilight?" The lavender pony shook her head.

"Rarity, it's up to Sweetie Belle to decide if she's ready,"

"Just because you were special as a filly, does not mean that the rest of us are. You might have passed magic kindergarden with fabulous scores, but that does not mean that Sweetie Belle is capable of such magic as well,"

"I never said I got perfect scores. I never even compared myself to her. You're taking things a little too far Rarity. Stop being so overprotective,"

"You stop being so insensitive! I want my sister safe, and that's final! If I can't have the safety of my sister, and you just don't care about how I feel, than how can we be friends?"

"Rarity…"

"Shut up! I am leaving. I am not going to help either. All of you can die for all I care. The well-being of my little sister is more important than…than…my own friends," The color of Rarity began to fade, and she began to walk out the door. Oh, no. I was afraid this would happen. Discord did the same thing, but…no.

"Rarity take one more minute and hear me out!" I shouted. The faded pony turned around. "You have to understand that we do care about your little sister. We are your friends. If you don't want her harmed, then that's okay. We just need more unicorns, and your sister is one of them. Think about how good she will feel. Maybe after this, you would have helped her carry out a dream. Does she have any at all?" I lectured. Rarity put her head down and gave a sigh.

"She's still a blank flank, so she helped start this group called the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She wants to know what she's destined for, but…"

"Will you at least hear her out and apologize to Twilight? She's your friend, and she knows how you feel about Sweetie Belle. It's just there's so much at stake. Twilight loves you…we all do. We care and respect what you want. But we also care about the world…and what your sister wants to be,"

"You…" Rarity said with a smile forming on her face. Color spread through her body and she turned back. Everypony gasped and looked at me.

"Wow that was amazing! How'd you do it, how'd you do it?" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down, a wide smile on her face. I smirked.

"I guess that's my inner power…Belief. I wanted Rarity to believe in friendship, since we almost lost her to chaos' touch. That was going to happen either way if I was here. My other half wanted her to leave, but I put my element to the test,"

"But how are you an element if she's your other half? And did Starswirl make you before Luna and Celestia?"

"He made me apparently during Luna's banishment. Celestia offered to help, but Starswirl was ignorant enough to leave it to himself,"

"How did you know that?" Cirrus asked. I gasped. How did I know that?

"I guess…it's all coming back to me…the memories as a baby foal I was supposed to forget are all coming back to me. Why am I remembering things from when I was a foal? It makes no sense!"


End file.
